Twenty-five patients with advanced previously untreated Hodgkin's disease have been randomized to receive either standard MOPP chemotherapy (nitrogen mustard, vincristine, procarbazine and prednisone) or standard MOPP chemotherapy alternating every other month with SCAB (streptozotoxin 500 mg/m2 IV days 1-5, CCNU 100 mg/m2 PO day 1, adriamycin 45 mg/m2 IV day 1 and bleomycin 15 mg/m2 IM days 1 and 8). Eleven patients have been randomized to receive MOPP alone and 14 have received the combination of MOPP alternating with SCAB. No significant differences have yet emerged from the study.